Seance
by druidgoddess
Summary: rated for language! some of the guys sneak out to do a seance, to try to invoke Neil. they get what they want, but it's a little scarier than they thought...


Hi! First fic….. I lovey DPS. Just so you know. I had a really strange idea when I was reading The New England Ghost Files, what if they tried to hold a séance where Neil committed suicide? The results are a little weird, but then they are from my crazy and insane mind…and I was really upset when the movie knocked out Neil.

"Where the hell did you get keys?"

"I didn't."

"We're breaking in?!"

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"We're gonna get caught, expelled or worse."

"Are you in or are you out Overstreet?"

Three boys walking down a dark street at around midnight would raise ones suspicions, three boys walking down a dark street at around midnight talking of breaking into something should be enough to send one rushing off for the police.

"I'm in, I'm in."

But they had another purpose, not robbing a house as you may think, but they were going to break into one all the same. No, they were out here to dabble in the supernatural. One of their numbers had lived on this street, until a more recent development called death by his hand. Their intention was to see if they could contact him. Their leader walked with a swagger, shifting and adjusting the pack he carried as if what he was doing was the most normal thing in the world. The other two darted nervously like wanted men, guilty of their crimes, which would include sneaking off from their boarding school. The house was easy enough to spot; it was the only one on the street that was dark and uninhabited.

The leader, Charlie as I suppose we should call him, for that is his name, inspected the windows carefully. He went through his bag as the others, called Knox and Todd, waited in the shadows. Charlie withdrew a screwdriver of all things, and began to try to jimmy open the window. To everyone's complete surprise, it slid open as if it had been oiled as soon as he got the tool beneath the sill. Still, as unusual as the occurrence was, he was undaunted and promptly climbed through the window into a bare looking living room.

"Come on you bunch of girls, there's nothing here." He said dropping his bag and looking back at his reluctant companions. "Move it."

Grudgingly, Knox clambered in first, Todd followed with a pale face. Charlie was unpacking candles and lighting them. The weak light was threw shadows into the abandoned shelves and mantle. The floor showed signs of hasty removal of a rug and there was a patch that looked more worn than the rest. Clutching a candle, Charlie touched the dark reddish patch with morbid fascination. Todd glanced at it and looked away; it appeared he might be sick. Charlie stood up and nodded.

"He did it here, right there, almost a year ago."

"Let's get this over with. You might be enjoying your expulsion, but I would rather like to stay in school and out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, we're gonna do it. Hey a, Todd, you all right over there?"

"Fine." Was the strained sounding answer.

Charlie grouped all the candles in a circle and commanded the others to dsit on the floor. His book had dictated that they have a table and a candle, but since a table was out of the question, he brought seven candles to make up for it. Now it seemed they were just a fire hazard and more likely to get them caught, but, oh well, they were all lit and everyone was ready. The book had also said they should hold hands, but Charlie had excluded that part as well, but they did close their eyes as they invoked the spirit of their friend.

"Neil, come on and say something to your buddies, you know there's nothing you can't tell us. We're your fellow Dead Poets." Charlie began.

"Neil, man, what's it like to be dead?" Knox asked.

"Why'd you say that?" Todd asked in a wavering tone.

"Just wanted to know."

"It was rude."

"Could you just appear and so we can go home?" Charlie asked through gritted teeth. "I was thinking you were lonely, but now that I really think about it, I wouldn't mind getting away from these chickens."

There was silence for about five minutes. But in those five minutes, the atmosphere became heavy and depressing, making the occupants of the room dreadfully uncomfortable. They all realized how lightly they were all taking this, well, maybe Todd was the only one truly serious in the first place. They were all shifting uneasily as Todd's thin voice cracked at the silence.

"I-I-I never got to tell you how good you were in that play. You were really good, I wish I could see it again." He said shakily. When it was over, he sighed a little and started to relax a touch. But he stiffened right back up as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. He thought it was Charlie or Knox, either trying to freak him out or provide moral support, until he heard a voice whisper in his ear "Thank you."

He would have screamed and flown right back out the window, but something was holding him back from doing so. It felt as if some one was standing near him exuding cold. He shivered; his mind was screaming and running wildly, trying to break free. But he was forced to stay; unaware that Charlie and Knox were experiencing similar things.

Charlie was tempted to rub his arms and generate some warmth as the temperature of the room dropped steadily, even though they'd been sure to close the window behind them. When he tried, however, he found his arms unable to function, which was quit unsettling. As he tugged at them he felt a hand on top of his head, scaring him. He quit his efforts to move himself as his thoughts turned to the sheer fear of what he could have summoned. "I am lonely, thank you for coming." Some one said in his ear with a laugh. Any doubts of his experiment not working melted as Charlie recognized Neil's voice.

Knox had somehow let his mind wander over to Chris (truly showing what a hopeless romantic he'd become) and forgotten that he was in the room in which his friend had committed suicide trying to invoke a ghost. He was rudely jerked back to earth as something prodded him in his thigh. The dreamy expression that had been on his face was wiped off and replaced with a mix of wonder and fear. He hadn't heard any of the others get up, or even move. He heard a quiet laugh. "I can see you're still taken with Chris." He jumped, or tried to, to get away.

All three of them were frightened, more frightened than they thought they would have been. The cold of the room had intensified and was surging with energy. They all felt like some one was standing within the circle that they had created. They heard laughter; it sounded like it was far off, resounding off the walls that divide the living from the dead. "Open your eyes."

They all gasped. Neil was sort of standing, sort of floating, but was most definitely see through, aver the candles. He nodded to them and faded from sight, leaving them all incredulous. Todd was paler than before and was swallowing had over and over again. Knox was breathing heavily; his hands were shaking, almost twitching. Charlie was just staring at the spot where that apparition had been. His eyes caught a piece of paper beneath the candles. He blew a few of them out and pulled it out. He read the small poem written in hand that he thought he would never see again.

_If I left too soon_

_Then that is my fault_

_But remember this_

_Life is fleeting_

_I'll see you all sooner than we all may think_

Charlie snuffed the rest of the candles after handing the paper to Todd. Quick as he could he gathered up all their things and threw open the window. He was half way out when he heard footsteps in the room above his head. Todd and Knox nearly pushed him out, having had enough for one night. They crunched off across the frozen ground. Todd couldn't resist one look back at the house. His breath caught as he saw Neil's figure standing in an upstairs window. It waved slowly, and Todd waved back before the figure vanished from sight.

Ok reviews please! I know the ending wasn't the hottest, but I thought the final note should be one between Todd and Neil because they get portrayed as such good friends, it could have been better. It really could have been, but I'm picky and my friend (also DPS obsessed) agreed that was a good idea. This might be the only DPS fic I write because my favorite character in Neil, and he dies. So umm, au revoir!!

The Druidess


End file.
